deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nui Harime
Nui Harime was a human-Life Fiber hybrid who was created shortly after Ragyo Kiryuin's failed attempt to fuse the newborn Ryuko Matoi with Life Fibers. Childish and fiercely, Nui acts as the Revocs Corporation's Grand Couturier and Ragyo's personal assassin. One of her more notable victims was Soichiro Kiryuin, Ragyo's ex-husband who turned on her after she attempted to get rid of Ryuko when it became apparent she wasn't compatible with the Life Fibers and who's death prompted Ryuko to look for her father's killer. During the final battle of the Naturals Election event, Nui interrupted Ryuko's fight against Uzu Sanageyama and revealed herself as the killer of her father. Enraged, Ryuko and her uniform transformed into a bloodthirsty monster and attacked Nui, though this fight was interrupted by Nudist Beach agent Tsumugu Kinagase who sought to stop the latter. Nui was forbidden to step foot into Honnouji Academy afterward. Nui would spy for a short moment on Ryuko and later be present for the Honnouji's Great Culture and Sports Festival, which was really a front for Ragyo to have everyone in the town consumed by Life Fibers. Though Satsuki and her Elite Four attempted to put a stop to it by rebelling against Ragyo, they were stopped by her and Nui. Without any strong opposition the Life Fibers began to consume Earth. Though Ryuko attempted to kill Nui shortly after, she was captured by Nui and brainwashed shortly after. During her fight against Satsuki, Ryuko would break free from the mind control, however, and once again attacked Nui, this time managing to cut the human-Life Fiber's arms off. She had a new pair of arms sown to her body and confronted Ryuko and the Nudist Beach during their assault on Honnouji. She was once again defeated and later absorbed by Ragyo. Battle vs. Carnage (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Satsuki Kiryuin was dead. Ryuko Matoi was completely brainwashed. Ragyō Kiryuin had taken over all of Japan. And in the middle of all this chaos, Nui Harime was sent to New York to scout the area as the Avengers were deployed to Honnoji Academy. The previous week had been a nightmare or blessing in a certain man who's initials are JJJ's eyes, as someone did what that menace Spider-Man couldn't and started taking out the entire population of supervillains. The Green Goblin was found decapitated on Sunday with his glider impaling him through the gut, Doctor Octopus was found slashed to bloody ribbons on Monday with his metallic tentacles still flailing about, Sandman was trapped in Life Fibers and turned into a monster on Tuesday who the Fantastic Four had to defeat, Dr. Curt Connors turned into the Lizard once more and after trying to eat a kid on Wednesday, was put down by Wolverine and the autopsy revealed Life Fibers in his system, Electro was just a huge blood spatter when the police found him on Thursday, the Vulture bled to death after having his arms cut off on Friday, and Mysterio was found beaten to death with a Parasol as Nui was finally caught on video on Saturday. A copy of the Daily Bugle had somehow found it's way onto the Raft where a notorious serial killer read it before exploding in rage. "Nui Harime?! That pirate frogeater thinks she's a better killer than Cletus Kasady?! Just wait until she finds me again, we'll show her a killer!" Cletus' roommate was horrified as a Red-and-Black Symbiote slithered into the room and covered his body as he laughed maniacally. "Carnage is back and it's time to paint the town red! But first..." The other inmate in the cell pleaded for his life before he screamed in horror and blood leaked from under the steel bars. After slaughtering the entire cell block of the Raft, Kasady left to go find a certain mutant before he had to fight the living magnet who had also somehow regained his powers. Logan was riding on his bicycle before he was stuck to a tree with red "webbing" and tried to unleash his claws but couldn't quite get himself out of the symbiotic sludge. Carnage chuckled evilly before dropping down from a tree and extended one of his claws to inches away from Wolverine's jugular. "You got a lot of nerve attacking me, bub, but you're even crazier than SHIELD thought you were if you think that's going to kill me." "Oh, what about this?" The claw moved to Logan's eye and even poked it, drawing blood and making the mutant yell in pain. "No, we didn't come here to kill you, we want information, where's Spider-Man?" "There's no way I'm telling you where the kid is." "You shouldn't about what we'll do to him, you should be worrying about the little brat who thinks they can take our CITY!" "He can handle that nut job but just to entertain you, he found her at an abandoned hotel in the middle of the city." "It's been a pleasure working with you..." Carnage then dug another claw into Wolverine's other eye and tore them both out before eating them and web swinging away as he yelled bloody murder. "Stop whining! You can heal from that and if you want to know, they tasted like chicken!" Peter Parker could swear he heard a familiar laugh right before getting sliced across the stomach with a Purple Scissor Blade and struggled to hold his guts in as he cried out in pain. "I'm actually starting to like you a little bit, the others weren't much fun at all but you can actually put up a fight." "Why don't you shup up for a second, Slade, before I take out your other eye?" Spider-Man was smacked to the ground with a Parasol before Harime stood over him with her Blade raised over his chest. "Geez, doesn't that Hippo guy know the difference between DC and Marvel? Oh well, I wonder if you taste as good as Ryuko." "What?!" Before he could even react, she had pulled up his mask and kissed him on the lips, much to his displeasure. "Actually maybe better but nobodly likes crossover ships so..." Nui was going to finish off the superhero before she got pulled backwards by a symbiotic tendril and impaled through the gut on sharp claws. "What the hell, lady? It's not enough that some one-eyed frog eater is ripping us off, now she's trying to get into our archenemy's pa-" "Oh, you don't like French? Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter! Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter! Mon-Mignon Pré-" "Shut the fuck up!" Cletus tried to bite off Harime's head but as much as he pulled, her head just wouldn't come off, and even worse, a bunch of clones of her dog piled him. Red spikes tore through all of the copies and Kasady roared in fury as he noticed that the Grand Couturier had gotten away before a Purple Scissor Blade stuck through his chest. Carnage just laughed off the injury and backhanded Nui away from him as he turned his hands into axes and slamed them down onto the Blade as she brought it up just in time to block the attack. "We aren't like those complete morons you killed off earlier. Your friendly neighborhood Carnage's the best there is at what he does!" Both Spider-Man and the miles away Wolverine groaned at the lunatic ripping off both of their catch phrases. "I've got to admit, as the Grand Couturier I haven't seen anything like you..." Harime's Life Fibers attempted to enter Cletus' head as he sneakily stabbed tendrils into her at the same time. "What are you?!" The two said in unison before Kasady was cut in half by the Grand Couturier who then got an axe in the eye. As both healed their wounds and got back up, Carnage trapped Nui in tendrils before swinging her violently around the entire floor, collapsing the ceiling and covering them all in rubble. "Just like jump rope!" "And this is just like Whack-a-Mole!" Cletus turned around to see a Purple Scythe coming for his face and yelled in shock as he was sent flying a couple city blocks away. Harime pulled out a Parasol and just calmly walked into a nearby police station with Life Fibers outstretched. What happened would soon be apparent to Kasady as he heard sirens rapidly approaching his position and changed his Red-and-Black Symbiotic Costume to a Red-and-Black business suit. "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm a notorious serial killer! What loser hides their identity?!" Carnage transformed back and immediately got to work throwing police cars into buildings with his tendrils and dismembering officers with his axes before he heard a helicopter above him. He leapt onto the cockpit and tore it open to reveal what looked like a high school boy inside. "Please don't kill me! I'm Shinjiro Nagita and I'm one day from retirement!" Cletus bit down on his head and soon realized something before he got bashed away by a Parasol. "So more than the retirement bit was bullshit, eh? I see how you play, frogeater, but we don't care who we kill anyways." "Hmm, but you still fell for it, right?" He snarled as he tackled the Grand Couturier who held him back with her Parasol and attempted to shake him off it, which she did but also was left with a metal stick. "You Sawyer Family reject, do you have ANY idea how much that costs?!" "Enough to make a little baby cry?" Nui yelled in fury as she ran at Kasady with her Purple Scissor Blade, ignoring the spikes he shot into her body, and sliced into him repeatedly only for him to laugh it off. Even worse, part of the Red-and-Black Symbiotic Costume grabbed onto the Blade and launched it down the street before Carnage grinned sadistically. "Let's see how you do without your little toys." Cletus grabbed Harime's fist as she threw a punch at him and skewered her entire arm before doing the same to the other arm and then proceeded to leave the spikes in her arms before launching her into the air with his tendrils and leaping after her. Kasady slashed the Grand Couturier's torso open with his claws before landing on her with his feet and cracking the pavement before laughing maniacally as he tore up her entire body. "What? You trying to say your last words?" "Mon-Mignon Prét-a-Porter." Carnage sighed and transformed his hands into axes before spinning around to decapitate all the copies and looked down to see that Nui was gone. "You aren't fooling me twice!" Cletus tried to block the Purple Scythe Mode Blade but only wound up as a red splotch in a large hole in the street. "I already did and it looks like I didn't have to do it again but just to be safe..." Harime smashed the ground repeatedly, going deeper and deeper until she surprised the Mole Man who ran away in terror. "This is what happens to idiots who think they can mock the Grand Couturier and get away with it!" She shuddered as she heard a voice behind her and looked over her shoulder as her feet wouldn't work for some reason. "You know we've had a LOT of dumb victims but for someone who calls themselves Grand, you didn't seem to notice that you were digging your own grave." Nui looked down to see red splatters covering her feet and noticed that Kasady had two tendrils pulling on the sides of the makeshift tunnel. "You haven't had a proper welcoming to the Big Apple, haven't ya, frogeater? Well, here's a whopping eighty tons of New York City!" Carnage pulled one last time and made a new tendril to escape as the entire street came down onto Nui Harime's face. "Really Hippo?! This is seriously how you're killing me off?!" Whether or not that killed her or not was uncertain, but it was clear she wasn't getting out for a while and the victor laughed in triumph. "Now that's what we call Maximum Carnage!" Winner:Carnage Expert's Opinion Carnage clearly had the advantage over his anime counterpart in this fight with his weapons not being able to be easily taken from him, superior strength and durability, and much more effective regeneration. Nui Harime was faster than her comic counterpart but he had better versions of her abilities, was at the very least just as cunning, and has been around for a lot longer. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors